All I want for Christmas is you
by CS90
Summary: Tres mini momentos navideños en la mansión. Hank/Raven, Alex/Sean, Erik/Charles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen, todo es de Marvel, Fox, etc, con lo cual no me lucro con ello.**

 **A/N: Comencé pensando una cosa y me acabó llevando a esto. Sólo son tres drabbles (¿drabbles es hasta 500 verdad? ¿verdad?) con tres momentos inspirados en Navidad, regalos y la mansión. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **Hank/Raven**

* * *

Permanecía quieto en la esquina, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro del pasillo. Todo despejado. Tan sólo tenía que atravesarlo, abrir la puerta del gran salón y dejarlo allí, bajo el abeto. No parecía complicado. Pero algo así de simple, en una mansión repleta de gente, se convertía en misión imposible. Aferró con más fuerza de la necesaria el paquete en una de sus manos, apresándolo contra su torso y se enderezó las gafas en gesto nervioso.

Vamos allá, se dijo mentalmente.

En tres zancadas logró llegar a la puerta, con sigilo apretó la manilla y posó unos segundos su oído para verificar que el salón se hallaba vacío. Ningún ruido, era buena señal. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó pausadamente. El crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, que otorgaba una luz cálida a la estancia, junto a las luces y adornos que decoraban el árbol, hacían sentirse al joven científico en un ambiente acogedor.

Resopló victorioso y con más tranquilidad se acercó para depositar lo que con tanto celo guardaba. Minuciosamente envuelto, con un papel verde esmeralda y una cinta de terciopelo roja, que terminaba en un perfecto lazo. Miró el regalo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, esperaba que a la chica le gustara. Se inclinó para dejarlo con el resto de paquetes, pero antes siquiera de poder posarlo algo le sobresalto. O más bien alguien.

—¡Te pillé! — dijo Raven alegremente.

Nervioso al verse sorprendido, se enderezó y con rapidez se volteó para esconder con su cuerpo el obsequio.

—Hola Raven—balbuceó Hank—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Charles?

La rubia sonrió y eso le provocó sonrojarse más si cabe. La iluminación que bañaba su rostro era casi angelical. La hacía verse más hermosa y conseguía que su dorada melena brillara con fuerza.

—¡Buff! —replicó divertida—Está con esos cacharros metálicos y no me hace nada de caso. ¡Además no cambies de tema! —su mirada se agudizó y se movió inquieta tratando de ver lo que ocultaba—Es mi regalo ¡Lo sé! Déjame verlo.

No tuvo tiempo de reacción, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y consiguiendo distraerle para que posara sus brazos en la cintura de la joven. Incómodo y sin saber qué hacer dejó que le quitase el presente y se conformó con rodearle la cintura tímidamente. Su cabeza reposaba en su hombro y si tan sólo girase unos centímetros la suya sería capaz de oler su cabello.

Ella, mientras, se dedicaba a rasgar impaciente la envoltura y segundos después, tras abrirlo soltó un chillido y se separó de él.

Alternó su mirada a su rostro sorprendido y al suelo, impaciente a su respuesta.

—Hank...es preciosa ¿Cómo lo supiste? —cuestionó la chica realmente feliz.

Volvió a colocarse inquieto las gafas, mirando fijamente al suelo.

—Bueno, te vi mirando la pulsera en la joyería y pensé que te gustaría.

De inmediato su grácil cuerpo chocó contra el suyo y su cuello se vio rodeado de sus brazos. Sonrió y supo que había acertado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex/Sean**

* * *

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —replicó de inmediato el rubio.

Todo su buen ánimo se esfumó en cuanto Sean comenzó a cuestionarle enfadado.

—No, tienes razón. A mí no me importa. Pero el Profesor te estuvo esperando una hora para acudir a entrenar—el pelirrojo le seguía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión—¿Sabes? Deberías ser más respetuoso.

No le miró, prefería no entrar en su juego y pasar. Lo mejor sería llegar cuanto antes a su habitación y dejar que el chico pensara lo que quisiera.

—¡Y encima no contestas! —el tono iba subiendo a medida que avanzaban por las escaleras, estaba seguro que a este paso toda la casa se acabaría enterando—La próxima vez no esperes que te haga un favor. Yo también voy a empezar a pasar de ti.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras continuaba sus pasos sin despegarse, era evidente que de verdad estaba molesto, pero que le recriminara de aquella forma estaba empezando a cabrear seriamente a Alex.

—Sean, pasa de mí. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza—replicó cansado.

El joven bufó en protesta.

—¡Tio, eres imbécil! No sé porqué me preocupo por ti, seguro que has ido a la ciudad a cualquier chorrada.

En cuanto llegó el insulto y el reproche no pudo aguantarse más, frenó en seco, provocando que el joven también lo hiciera. Su rostro hacía juego con su pelo y su mirada furiosa le taladraba. Tenía los labios apretados, esperando la respuesta del rubio para contratacar.

Este tan sólo metió la mano en el interior de su cazadora y sacó la bolsa con lo que había comprado y por lo que había faltado al entrenamiento. Se la entregó sin cuidado alguno al pelirrojo impactándola con algo de fuerza sobre su pecho.

—Esto es lo que estuve haciendo—replicó enfadado—Idiota.

Dejó al chico con la bolsa, quieto en el pasillo y él se esfumó con rapidez a su habitación. Cerrando de un portazo. Para una vez que tenía un gesto hacia alguien se lo pagaban de esa manera.

* * *

Horas después, bien entrada la tarde, unos tímidos golpes chocaron contra su puerta.

—Alex, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó conciliador Sean.

—Pasa de mí, vete a buscar pelea a otro lado.

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió, el rubio continuaba molesto pero más tranquilo que antes. Observó como su amigo se acercaba hasta su cama, portando con él un trozo de tarta.

—Perdón por ser un idiota

Summers le miró y sonrió al darse cuenta que llevaba puesto lo que le había comprado. Los guantes le quedaban perfectos, no se equivocó en la talla y la bufanda le hacía verse más adolescente aún. ¿Pero, qué importaba eso si a su amigo le gustaba? El pelirrojo le devolvió una cohibida sonrisa y le ofreció la tarta que enseguida cogió.

—Eres un bocazas ¿lo sabías? —reprochó únicamente Alex, haciéndole hueco para sentarse.

La risa inundó la estancia y juntos terminaron la tarta, de nuevo amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik/Charles**

* * *

— _Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing, a sleighing son tonight._

Cantaba fatal, Erik no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía esconder la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar cómo Charles destrozaba el villancico a dúo con Raven. Todos estaban en el salón, formando un corrillo. Se respiraba alegría y el ponche había animado a muchos, en especial al telépata, que en cuanto escuchó la música tiró de él para levantarle. El magnético se había negado, incluso a sus ojos de cachorro, y le pasó la responsabilidad a la metamorfa. Esta aceptó encantada y se unieron, provocando risas entre ellos.

— _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it it to ride, in a one horse open sleigh._

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Xavier lucía adorable con ese jersey amplio azul marino y los pantalones caquis, ambos obsequios suyos. Pero lo que sin duda resaltaba eran sus sonrosadas mejillas y los brillantes ojos azules. La ropa y el pelo alborotado era sólo un extra, que provocaba que no pudiera apartar la mirada.

Los jóvenes empezaron a aplaudir y él se unió a los vítores. Raven sacó a Ángel para cantar otro tema y Charles aprovechó para abandonarla y acudir junto al mayor. Tomó asiento en uno de los reposabrazos y se aproximó a Erik. Que le observaba atento.

—¿Por qué no has cantado conmigo? —se quejó haciendo un puchero que le daba un aspecto adorable.

—No sé cantar, además te las has apañado bien con Raven.

El telépata se inclinó más hacia él, dejando que su aliento chocara contra su oreja. Tenso por la cercanía, se cercioró de que la atención del grupo no estuviera en ellos y esperó.

—Pero yo te prefería a ti—susurró el Profesor, apoyando su mano en la base del cuello del magnético, dejando que sus dedos acariciasen levemente su piel—Luego no escaparás tan fácilmente, mi amigo.

Tragó saliva ante lo sugerente de la promesa, ladeó un poco el rostro, hasta estar a escasos centímetros, con sus narices apenas rozándose. Le miró a los ojos y deslizó la vista un poco más abajo. Hacia su boca.

—No, eso puedo prometértelo—el telépata se humedeció los labios, ansioso al igual que Erik—Quiero mi regalo.

—Pensé que no querías ninguno y que estabas en contra de la Navidad—bromeó el castaño.

Contempló de nuevo sus irises azules, que resaltaban con más intensidad de la habitual.

—Por ti puedo hacer una excepción y sacrificarme.

Las chicas seguían cantando pero en ese sillón no las hacían caso. Ambos estaban absortos en la manera más rápida y elegante de escabullirse de la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo era Navidad y Erik tenía un regalo que disfrutar.


End file.
